


Grad Student

by lettercrime



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Arson, Cuddling, Grumpy Villain, Hero v. Villain, M/M, Omg the sunshine one falls for the grumpy one cliche, Robbery, Sunshine Hero, grad student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: Stephen is a grad student, part-time villain, and in the deep end of student debt. Hosuh is a grad student at the same college, part-time hero, and also in the deep end of student debt. Does being a hero pay better? Or does being a villain pay better?
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. Purple and Black

You will never know debt until you are a grad student in college. The amount of caffeine and sodium I have ingested in the past week makes you wonder how I’m still alive. I still don’t know how I haven’t had a heart attack.

I sighed and looked up from my homework to look at the digital clock on the corner of my desk. It read 2AM and I remember thinking that I was going to bash my head in with a crowbar. I had gotten up and chugged the rest of my coffee mixed with Red Bull. When I stretched, I heard my back pop just about a million times before I looked at my closet.

I opened it to peer behind a few boxes and find a black duffel bag. I grabbed my black duffel bag and placed it on my squeaky bed as quietly as possible.

I stripped down and put on the tight suit and slipped the mask over my mouth and nose. The suit was black save for the outline of purple which highlighted my muscles and made me look bigger overall. My name is Stephen, I’m a college grad student, and I’m a villain. That night, to make sure it was still happening before I left to go fight a hero.

I flexed and knives shot out of my skin and into the places which my suit accommodated them. I relaxed and they went back to sit underneath my skin. I strapped a throwing knife onto each forearm of my outfit and flicked my wrist at my cork-board. The knife flew from my wrist with fast accuracy and struck the middle of the cork-board. I smiled and reset the knife.

Dang, I don’t know why most people don’t become villains to steal for school. It’s one way to pay off student debt. Probably the fear of superheroes stalking the streets at all times but I could care less.

I put on 10 metallic rings which stick to my fingers. I place a knife from my nightstand on my bed and open my hand. The knife flies right to the palm of my hand thanks to the magnetic ability of the rings to react with my knives, which are handmade by none other than me.

I put the knife back in my nightstand and opened the window. A chilly breeze flit over my hot skin for a fleeting moment before I slipped out my window and jumped from campus building to campus building to make it to the garage where my black motorcycle slept.

I took the plate of identification off of my motorcycle and fired her up. I’ll put the plate back on when I get back from my heist at a museum which I had been scouting out for a week now.

But first, I have to change up my usual execution of robbing since this museum will lead to a big pay day if I can get at least 3 paintings out of there. I slid a promising package through the door slot at the post office.

When I got back onto my bike, I started to ride away and after two seconds, I hit the button to detonate the bomb and in no time, the post office was up in flames. I smiled as I heard the damage I had done but I didn’t look at it. Since, well you know, badasses don’t look back at explosions.


	2. Black Market

I made it to the museum and hid behind a bush as I watched the security guard. When I got the pattern, I walked to the side of the building and unscrewed the air vent. I quickly slid in and put the vent back behind me but left it unscrewed. I put the screws inside the vent with me, obviously.

I started crawling through the vents and finally found the room I was looking for. I dropped down from the ceiling from the vent and shot both guards with the knives at my wrists to pin them to the wall. One hit the panic button and I gave an annoyed sigh.

I walked over to the painting and took it off of the wall. That’s when I heard glass shatter above me and a hero landed in the middle of the room.

A ball of red light formed between his hands and he pushed it towards me. The red ball moved fast and I barely escaped it as it grazed my arm and left it burned. I dropped the painting and rolled out of the way. I stuck my hands out for my knives and as the guards ran away, I shot the knives at the hero. This distracted the hero as he dodged the knives.

I opened my hands again to summon the knives as I got close to him. I remember tensing up as he threw another ball at me. This one grazed my leg. 

But I was too close for him to get away as I elbowed him in the jaw. His jaw started bleeding and he swept my legs out from under me. I quickly rolled away from his bloody leg and kicked him in the stomach to disorient him. He held his stomach as he bled and I took the opportunity to grab the painting, a fancy bust, and leave the room to run down the hall to find another room.

Once I found a room I was interested, I lifted another painting and a small gold bowl before making my way up the wall and out the ceiling and onto the roof. I ran across the roof as the bloody hero shot another red ball at me. Hitting my other leg. I stumbled off the roof but quickly recovered as I shot a guard in the shoulder.

I opened my hand and the knife returned as I ran away from the building. By the time I had gotten back to my bike, I had lost the hero. From there, I drove 23 minutes to a very promising Black Market.

I got off my bike at a secure location and walked 15 minutes to the hidden black market to see the boss. Daniel Lee, we go to school together. He sets up the place and clears everything there. That’s why we all call him the boss. I walked over to him with paintings strapped to my back and artifacts in the bags strapped to my utility belt which I modify with every robbery.

“Hey Dan”, I said quietly.

“It’s good to see you Stephen. I see you’ve brought me some things. From the museum?”, asked Dan. I nodded. He waved me over to his personal tent. “Two paintings and two artifacts. The paintings and gold bowl will catch a pretty price. I’m not sure about the bust though.”

“Please. That’s all I could get with that stupid hero on my tail.”

“We’ll split the bust 50/50 if it sells. Understand?”

“What if it doesn’t sell?”

“Well then nothing. I don’t have any student debt to cover at the moment thanks to this place.” I relaxed and shook Dan’s hand.

“Deal.” Daniel smiled and brought over a box of cash from when I stole some pieces from City Hall.

“So what’s up with bombing the Post Office?”

“Well I needed the heroes away from the museum since a couple hang out there before I could get in. It looks like one came back a bit early though.”

“Smart, for you”, Dan teased. I chuckled at him and took the money from the box and put it in the bags on my utility belt.

“Thanks Dan”, I said and left the tent and walked back over to my bike.

Tomorrow night I’d hand over 85% of the money to the bank which dealt with my student loans and debt. That way I could pay back at least 2 of those loans and have money left over so then I could eat something other than ramen for once.

I rode back to the garage and put the identification plate back on my bike and wiped her down. She was spotless when I left the garage. I then went back to my dorm room through the window and put my suit away into the duffel bag.

I then dressed my arm and legs with bandages and salve that I kept in my bag. I put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and fell asleep as if I had never left my room. My homework still wasn’t done but I could care less. It was time for sleep.


	3. The Rink

Not going to lie, two hours of sleep is the suckiest thing ever. I stretched as my alarm went off at 6AM. My first class didn’t start until 8AM but practice started in 30 minutes.

I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Why did I decide I wanted to be a hockey player in college? I grabbed my silver and white duffel bag, grabbed my hockey sticks, and slung my skates over my shoulder before leaving my room in just flannel pajama pants.

I always put an outfit for school in my gym bag. I yawned as I made my way to the sports center. The track people were jogging and stretching, the football players and soccer players were warming up, the gymnasts were stretching, the baseball players were practicing their swings, and the figure skater and hockey players were skating around the rink.

I changed in the locker room, put on my padding, and grabbed my striking stick. I swiftly tucked my helmet under my arm and slipped my mouth-guard in. I slipped my skates on and left the locker room to walk to the bench next to the rink.

“Hey Stephen”, greeted Hosuh. A well-known figure skater who greeted me every morning before practice. I smiled and put my mouth guard on my helmet as I tied my skates with him. It’d become our thing.

“Hey Hosuh. How are you?”, I had asked.

“I’m good! Could be better with more sleep. I just hope I don’t mess up my triple axes”

“You’ll do great. I just have to tackle these guys on the ice awake. Hopefully I leave with only one bruise today”, I joked. Hosuh smiled and stood.

“Be careful out there. I’ll be rooting for you at your next game. Well that’s not saying much huh?”

I chuckled at what he was hinting at. Everyone who came to our games held up signs with my number on it. Most of them were just trying to get into my pants but Hosuh was one of the only people I cared to be at my games.

“It’s the thought that counts. I’ll be looking for you out of everyone else” Hosuh blushed and stepped out onto the ice.

I put my mouth-guard in, strapped on my helmet, and met everyone else out on the ice. Jay and I, as team captains, did roll call before reporting back to our coach about who was absent that morning.

We then started practice as usual but for some reason, during a new formation, a certain figure skater caught my eye and I was tackled to the ground by Joe.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry Stephen!”, said Joe.

“I needed it”, I told him and continued with practice. When practice was done, I stayed behind with coach and Jay to talk about what we did well in practice and what we needed more work on.

Coach left the ice first while Jay and I talked a little shit about some of our players. We then left the ice and on my way off I bumped into a tired looking Hosuh.

“I’m so sorry. I’m glad I didn’t knock you over or anything”, I apologized.

“It’s fine”, mumbled Hosuh. I stepped in front of him.

“Okay what’s wrong? Did you mess up that new move you were trying?”, I asked. Hosuh nodded glumly and I gave him a light hug. “Hey, it’s a new move. You probably won’t get it until the end of the week”, I tried to soothe. Hosuh smiled a little.

“Yeah you’re right. I just thought that I would be able to get it this time.”

“Cheer up. What you do is really hard but I know you’re one of the best skaters out there”, I said and left for the locker room. I didn’t want to stay in case Hosuh took the compliment the wrong way.

Once I showered, I went to class and waited for classes to end because no one likes classes.


	4. Playtime

2 days later, I went on my next heist. For the past day and half I had been eating chicken breast, vegetables, and blueberry muffins. Hosuh likes my blueberry muffins. He smiled when I gave it to him.

I sighed at the memory as I rode down the street towards a popular pub in town. I knew they ran a secret drug ring but for the purpose of being a villain, it’d look like I’m just robbing a family business. Perfect villainy, am I right?

Anyway, as I got close I noticed that more heroes were around city hall, the banks, and museums than usual. A couple were stationed at the Post Office but not many since it was still under repair.

I parked in an alley next to the pub and quietly walked over to a side window that led to the basement. I broke the glass and jumped down into their liquor storage room.

I tensed up and felt the knives slip out from my skin. I opened the door which led from the liquor storage room to the drug money room. And about 5 bankers that doubled as hitmen were sitting around the stereotypical drug money table, rubber-banding money. Fuck me.

I shot two knives from my arms, which stuck two men to their chairs. The other 3 got up and started to come at me. One pulled his gun and started firing. It got me in the arm but I was too quick as I sliced his hand and he dropped his gun.

In the struggle to reach the gun, I sliced his arm and cheek. I grabbed the gun and held it to his head. “I’ll let him go but first I want that cash in this bag”, I warned as I pulled a black, unmarked, duffel bag off of my back. “You have 5 minutes.”

The hitmen began to scramble for the money and put as much as possible in the bag. I opened my hand to let one of the other hitmen go to help. He had a gun but he obviously wasn’t about to get into a gun fight in this small room. I slipped it back into my arm with one hand and waited. Well not for long.

In about 2 minutes, the hero from the museum came back. I shot a knife at him to hold him against the far wall but he wasn’t having it.

“Now that’s just cheap!”, he yelled. He shot red energy ball after red energy ball. I tipped the table so the money fell on the floor.

A red energy ball barely scraped past my head as I grabbed the black duffel bag back from the man that I gave it to and started to scoop the money off the floor. I zipped up the duffel bag and held my hands out for my knives. I could tell the hero wasn’t happy with my lack of villainous play but I’m running out of time here.

I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could but the hero followed closely behind. I flipped into the air and landed behind him as he was about to shoot another red ball at me. The power of energy manipulation. Nice. I got him a chokehold and took his feet out from under him.

“Sorry to cut our playtime short but I’m running out of time”, I said. I then set him down and ran up the rest of the stairs.

Once I got to the main floor, I ran out the front door and jumped onto the roof. I then barrel rolled off of the roof and into the alley below, thankfully landing on my feet. I jumped onto my bike, and made a fast getaway. The hero lost me, once again.

When I made it to my dorm room, I stashed the money away and dressed my arm. Bullet wounds are not fun. I laid down in bed on my back after taking a generous amount of pain medication.

I quickly fell asleep and dreaded hockey practice the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels like a filler, I just didn't know what to do with it and kept re-writing it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and filled with more detail and fun.


	5. Dan's Tent

“Do you have anymore of those really good blueberry muffins?”, Hosuh asked.

“Ah no. I’m sorry. I’ll probably get more soon though”, I answered.

“Thank you. I had a long night so those blueberry muffins make me feel better.”

“Good luck at practice”, I told him with a smile before skating onto the ice.

“Don’t get injured”, called Hosuh as he skated onto the ice.

Practice hurt like hell that day. My arm got hit so much, that I almost thought about letting a sub come in. But I wasn’t about to lose my spot as a starter. I had practice again after school too...

After practice that night, I suited up and decided to stop by Daniel’s. “How are you doing Stephen?”, he asked.

“Better but I’m in need of some payment”, I answered. Daniel nodded and took out a box with my name on it out from under his desk.

“That bust sold. So thanks to you, a can get a few new things”

“I’m so glad that sold”, I said as Daniel slid the money over to me. I put it in my pouches. “When do you want me to get you some new stuff? It is getting a bit dangerous because of all the heroes.”

“Whenever you can come back with something. I’ve heard a certain hero is giving you quite a bit of grief.”

“Yeah. He has energy manipulation power which, I think is pretty cool. Do you know him?”

“Of course I know him. Would you like to know his name? You may be surprised”, said Daniel. I nodded and Daniel got up to come whisper in my ear. “Hosuh Lee.”

I moved away from him for a few seconds and furrowed my brows. “But he’s so, nice”, I struggled to get out. That’s when it dawned on me.

“That’s why he’s a hero”, Dan finished for me. “He makes quite a bit a week from being a hero. Depends on the week though. He makes anywhere from $100,000 to $20,000 a week”

“I’ve made $95,000 this week”, I admitted. Dan nodded.

“You’re not going to make $95,000 next week. That’s for sure.”

“Why’s that?”, I asked.

“Well the heroes are going to crack down quite a bit next week thanks to you and you’re terrorizing of the city. No one dead though”, said Dan.

“Well, I don’t kill people”, I said. And that’s a truthful statement. It’s my one rule about being a villain. No killing. I’m rather docile when you think about it.

“Which is good. They’ll calm down when they see you haven’t done anything and you can start to terrorize once again.”

“Is Ann still in the intel business? I may have to stop by to get my next target.”

“Yes, she is. You’ll have to pay her though”, answered Dan. I shrugged it off and decided I’d save $1,000 for her.

“Well, thank you Dan”, I said and left his tent.

I went back to my dorm, took off my suit and decided to get some sleep for tomorrow nights game. I could last two more days on ramen. But maybe I’d go to the store early tomorrow morning and get some new socks so my feet would stay warm this time.


	6. Hero Complex

The next day, I woke up early and went to Nike. I got 3 pairs of new socks and I was thriving. Warm feet on the ice once again. Maybe my blisters would finally go away.

I then rushed over to team breakfast. I wasn’t the last one there but I was still late. We had a ton of pancakes and bacon and fruit, damn that was delicious.

I was too nervous for the game to focus in class that day but thankfully the day seemed to go by quickly. Soon enough, I was in the locker room. I was pulling on my new and thick socks, listening to my hype song, tucking in my clothes for once to look presentable, and finally leaving the locker room for the motivational meeting that coach always did before a game.

I didn’t focus at all through the entire speech. When we all got back to the locker room, we put on our skates, and then our padding. We all touched our championship trophy from last year as we walked out of the locker room with our helmets in hand. 

When I got on the ice, I didn’t hear the crowd or the loud music playing. Instead I saw my opponent across the ice and accessed his build. He would be fast. That was for sure but I couldn’t tell whether or not he was stronger than I thought he was. It was hard to tell how hard someone would hit.

All of a sudden, the noise from the music and the crowd hit me all at once and all I did was look around for Hosuh. It was easy to find his smile in the crowd. It was so wide and so honestly happy that, you had to notice it.

While my face was usually passive or frowning as I concentrated. Smiles were reserved for friends. For Hosuh if I’m being honest. He brought out the best in me. Crap, I’m being sappy, I have an ugly game to play and I’m being sappy.

Once, we were done with our warm ups we lined up in our usual positions. I hit sticks with the opposing teams captain and hit the puck as hard as I could towards their side of the rink.

It was a hard and close game but we ended up prevailing as Jay and I passed the puck back and forth and I finally slapped the puck right into the goal. The puck sailed over the left side of the net and landed in the back behind the goalie and then I heard the buzzer. The game was over and I was a little bit bloody but otherwise, life was good.

I looked up and saw Hosuh hugging some of his figure skating friends in joy over the win. I smiled to myself and skated off the ice. We won and we’d work hard to do the same next game.

We went back to our locker room and blasted our team’s win song. We ate slimy pizza and I ended up going to our trainers office like usual. I had to get patched up, again. Just a couple of cuts to the legs, a lot of bruises, and a busted lip from where I bit down on my lip too hard when I got body slammed. Once I was out of the trainers office, I saw Hosuh waiting for me. “Hey Hosuh!”, I called to him cheerfully.

“Stephen! Good job out there! Although I came to talk to you about a different job that you may have”, Hosuh said mysteriously.

“Let’s go to my dorm for that discussion”, I said slowly. Hosuh nodded and smiled once again.

“You worried me when that guy body slammed you and I saw some blood on the glass. I was worried you were seriously hurt.”

“I’m a bit more durable than what you take me for I guess”, I told Hosuh. He came over to me and brushed my bloodied lip.

“So that’s where the blood came from I’m guessing?”

“It’s hard to see in your peripheral with a helmet on. I was a bit surprised to be slammed from behind.” Hosuh nodded in understanding then reached up to give me a hug.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. Let’s head over to your dorm. Yeah?” I sighed and nodded.

“Okay”, I whined before leaving the athletics hallway and walking towards my dorm room. Hosuh was quick to sit down on my bed and turn on the old and dusty lamp. 

“You’re knife guy, right?”

“And you are that energy manipulation guy.”

“How do you know that?”, asked Hosuh.

“Easy. Dan told me thanks to you using him for information. I use him to sell stuff on the Black Market but everyone just about gets their payday from him” Hosuh nodded and ran a hand through his wavy silver hair.

“So what do they call you?”

“Most people just call me The Purple Tasmanian, thanks to the knives. What do they call you?”

“Most just call me Red. Some don’t really consider me a hero. Although everyone considers you a villain after you blew up the post office”

“Good distraction. Right?”

“That is not the point Stephen! The point is, I’ve been your hero for awhile now and I never knew and we’re actual friends!”

“Yeah, when I learned about it, it was a bit weird but I’ve come to terms with it. Especially since we’re both doing this to pay off our student debt and to get our lives together”

“Yeah, but when does it stop? When do the two of us go into retirement? When do new people fill our shoes and copy our behaviors?”, asked Hosuh.

“Well, not many people could copy our behaviors”, I said.

“True, you hurt.”

“I hurt? You’re the one who burned me!”, I exclaimed.

“I wasn’t trying to hit you!”, exclaimed Hosuh. I laughed. 

“Well then you must have pretty bad aim.” Hosuh chuckled at that and we sat on my bed in a comfortable silence for a bit. I stretched and heard my back crack and shoulders pop. I sighed and got off the bed. “I should probably shower. You could stay the night here if you wanted to. I’m not thinking about doing anything until tomorrow”, I reassured. Hosuh sighed.

“You aren’t the only villain out there Stephen”, said Hosuh tiredly. I sat back down behind him and started to massage his tense shoulders.

“Come on. Just one night to relax?”

“As tempting as that is, I have a hero complex”, joked Hosuh. I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder.

“But your villain is right here and you could make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble all night by staying with me. One less villain your hero buddies have to worry about” Hosuh shook his head and chuckled at my antics. He then carefully stood up and messed up my hair.

“My villain is too beat up to do anything anyway. Goodnight Stephen”, said Hosuh and walked out the door. I sighed and laid back on my pillows. Oh what did a villain have to do to get a hot hero to stay the night with him. He called me HIS villain. Now that is a nice development.


	7. New Schemes Await

I slept through the night peacefully to finally let my body heal. In the morning I took off my bandages and took another shower. Then got dressed and headed to the bank to pay off the last of my student loans.

I now had $4,000 in my pocket and the first thing I decided to do was go to the store. I bought some good food and more blueberry muffin mix. I then went to the store to get new jeans and boxers.

When I got back to the dorm, I put away the food and then threw out gross old jeans, like the ones I was wearing and put my new jeans into my drawer. I did the same with my boxers. When I was done, I set the rest of my money to the side for later.

I then decided to get a head start on my homework before afternoon practice. Which happened way too quickly. I made it through two pages of homework before I jumped up and got ready for practice.

“Hey Hosuh”, I greeted while tying up my skates. Hosuh smiled at me, he seemed more lively than usual but that’s probably because he actually had time to sleep in.

“Hey Stephen! Be careful out there. I thought you were going to kill Joe the other day”, teased Hosuh. Joe, who was lacing up his skates next to me, gasped dramatically.

“How dare you. If anything, I almost killed him”, said Joe proudly. Hosuh and I laughed and Joe pouted.

“Ouch”, said Joe in mock defense. We all chuckled a bit before going our separate ways and skating out onto the ice. But instead of Joe getting hurt, I did.

I was back at the trainers office getting my leg wrapped up from where one of my team mates had sliced it open with his skate. I was almost done getting bandaged and cleaned up when Joe, Jay, and Hosuh ran to check on me.

“Will you be able to practice tomorrow?”, asked Jay urgently.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. It’s just a cut”, I said. Then the trainer glared at me.

“I will bench you”, threatened the trainer. I gasped in mock offense.

“You wouldn’t dare”, I said. The trainer shook her head and knocked my legs off the bench. I chuckled and wobbled a little before getting my feet under me. Hosuh and Joe were at my side in a second to help me gain my balance. I smiled at the both of them and tried to put pressure on my leg. It stung but I’d be fine. I stood up and walked to the locker rooms with the three of them.

“You really gave me a scare there Stephen. I hope you’ll be fine for tomorrow”, said Jay and entered the locker room.

“He went crazy on that dude after you left. Pretty sure the kid lost some of his toenails”, said Joe and trailed back into the locker room after Jay. I grimaced knowing the feeling. It was something that happened often but was never fun.

Hosuh then looked over at me and untied my shoulder pads for me. “Get some rest or I’ll throw you in jail for the night”, threatened Hosuh.

“So, I’ll see you tonight”, I flirted and smirked. Hosuh smiled and shook his head.

“Only if you stay in bed. Otherwise I won’t see you around 3AM”, said Hosuh.

“Is that a promise for cuddle time?”

“It’s a stay in bed or you’ll spend the night in jail”

“Or I could just get my hero to spend the night”, I tried. I really did.

“You’re my villain but you aren’t the only villain”

“Ouch. You’re seeing people other than me”

“You’re such a drama queen”, laughed Hosuh. I pouted and Hosuh gave me a hug around my bulky shoulder pads. “I’ll see you later Stephen”, said Hosuh and left. Once he was far enough away I groaned and walked into the locker room to clean up from the short practice.

I walked back to the dorm with Joe and the two of us ate some tasty homemade mini pizzas. But even with the good food, I knew that I didn’t have enough to pay off the end of the semester and I was going to be graduating next year. I’d need about $30,000 or more to pay off the rest of my student loans.

When Joe and I were done eating, I hobbled back to my room and took out $1,000 out of my savings and decided to leave campus with my duffel bag that held my suit. When I got off campus, I changed and rode over to Ann’s intel office. Ann was sitting at the front desk like usual and I smiled.

“Hi Ann, long time no see”, I greeted calmly.

“Purple. What could you possibly want from me?”, asked Ann. I smiled but she couldn’t see under the mask.

“I blew up the Post Office but now I need something bigger in this small town that no one will expect but will bring me a big payday”, I told her.

“And how much are you going to pay me?”, asked Ann. I put a stack of $1,000 in cash down on her desk. “We have a deal”, said Ann and got to work. I quickly left as I took that as my cue and changed quickly before heading back to the dorms. Hosuh came to see me about an hour later.

“Hey Stephen”, greeted Hosuh. I pulled back the sheets to my bed and patted the space next to me.

“Hey Hosuh”, I greeted teasingly. Hosuh rolled his eyes but gave up and laid down next to me.

“How’s your leg feeling?’

“No worrying. Only cuddling”, I said as I wrapped my arms around Hosuh’s waist.

“So I see you’re feeling better”, said Hosuh and ran his hand through my hair methodically. It relaxed me immensely.

“Well I have you here so I’m obviously in heaven”, I teased. Hosuh chuckled softly.

“You’re adorable. Now sleep unless I’ll knock you out.”

“So I’m adorable?”

“Go. To. Sleep.”

“But I’m already having such a nice dream”, I said. Hosuh hit me with a pillow and we both started laughing.

“Stop being so cheesy you dork.”

“Says the one who threatened to beat me up. That gets me going”, I teased. Hosuh chuckled and shook his head. He gave up and laid his head back.

“You’re insufferable.”

“And look who is cuddling me anyway.”

“I will get up”, threatened Hosuh. I surrendered.

“Ok ok sleepy time it is”, I said and closed my eyes. Hosuh sighed and soon I felt his breath even out. It seemed that he was more tired than me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I knew from my position that Hosuh would wake me up before he left and then I could go out on some villainous scheming tonight. He didn’t wake up for four hours and one of my legs was starting to go numb. When he woke up, I kissed his forehead and got up.

“Don’t you have a city to save tonight?”, I asked Hosuh.

“Crap”, whispered Hosuh and shook out his arm. “You put my arm to sleep.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I have to leave.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re not gonna help me are you?”

“I am a villain.”

“Oh my God I hate you”, laughed out Hosuh. He got up and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “You like watching me struggle huh?”

“Nah. I just like you”, I said. Hosuh smiled and gave me a hug around the waist before leaving my dorm room. I sighed and grabbed my duffle bag once again. It was time to create a plan that no hero could stop. I would cash out an ultimate payday from this. I swiftly pulled off the bandages from my leg and pulled on the suit. I escaped through my window, got onto my motorcycle, and was off to find Ann. We'd crumble the city at every heroes feet. 

I couldn't wait for the news story about this. 


	8. The Team

Ann and I worked out the logistics of the plan all night but to pull off something this big, I’d need a teammate. I would need information from Dan. God, I hate having to see him but, it was time to anyway. I took Ann with me to go see Dan and sat down in front of his desk.

“Stephen! It’s been a hot minute. How can I help you?”, asked Dan. 

“I need a list of villains you know and their true identity. I’m pulling off the biggest plan of my career and I need your help.”

“It will cost you a bit of money.”

“Just take my pay that you’re withholding from me now”, I said. Dan nodded. 

“Yeah that works. Alright, let’s see what I have”, said Dan as he unlocked one of his desk drawers. Dan then pulled out a giant folder and dropped it in front of me. “A list of villains, their talents, crimes they have committed, if they’ve been to jail or caught, their real names, profession and age, and how powerful their hero counterpart is.”

I raised my eyebrows at how much money I must’ve just given him but I took the file and put it in my backpack. “I would like that list back at the end of the week”, cautioned Dan as Ann and I got up and left his tent. We rode back to her place on my motorcycle and couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of suspicion. We looked through his file and made a pile of no’s, maybe’s, and yes’.

I even found out that Jay was an awesome villain with fire powers. He was first on my list to talk to. I kept the list in my pocket. The next morning, I went to his dorm and asked to speak to him in private. He obviously agreed and once we entered his room I pulled out his file.

“Stephen, where did you get this file?”, asked Jay. I slapped down my own next to his. 

“Help me destroy the city”, I proposed. Jay smiled.

“Ok, how are we going to do that?”, asked Jay. I smiled and took out a folder of Ann and I’s plans.

“You’re going to burn city hall down then we’re going to go to the bank and fill up our backpacks with cash, which will be added to our suits. Then, we’ll make a break for it through the sewers and enter the pub next to the bank. You’re going to burn down the pub while I escape through the sewers again. You’ll escape by the ceiling and jump over to the art museum once the pub is on fire. There are a few pieces I know you and I still want”

“Are they the same? Because I’d rather not get into a fight with you over paintings while we’re in danger”

“Nope, then I’ll have another villain come on board who I’m sure you’d love. He will rig the museum with explosives. The heroes will set the explosives off and we’ll have escaped to the casino where we will blend in before stealing a truck and loading all our valuables that we have collected in there. Dan will drive it to the black market to be counted, priced, sold, and in the end, put into the four of our bank accounts. From the casino, we’ll do a quick outfit change in the top floor, jump out the window, and head over to that overpriced jewelry store. We may meet trouble there though since the heroes will be swarming that place and its laser security is close to impenetrable.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I mapped out the laser security movements, where it is, and how to get through it. If everything is calm. If we can’t handle it, then we’ll split up. You’ll burn down that stupid boutique a few blocks down and the other guy will go to the hotel and rig the place with explosives. A guest staying there will trigger it”, I said.

“That way you have full coverage to steal the jewelry?”, asked Jay. I shook my head.

“I’ll be stealing the chandelier and a few dirty secrets left in a vault in the back of the building.”

“Then what?”, asked Jay.

“We all meet back up in the sewers after destroying a few random buildings, paint some riot stuff onto the side of the buildings on our way, and finally flee the city, return to our dorm rooms for a good nights rest, and turn the secrets into the news suspiciously early in the morning and watch as the county collapses”, I finalized. 

“What if we get caught by a hero?”

“We fight them.”

“Who’s the third person?”, asked Jay.

“Amigo, he dresses like a turtle and carries around a taser”, I clarified.

“Sick”, said Jay and we sealed the plan with a high five. “So you’re the purple guy?”

“Yeah I am”, I answered.

“Purple Hedgehog right?”, asked Jay.

“No, I am, no. Just call me purple”, I said. Jay nodded.

“Alright got it. So, when is this thing going down and when are we assembling the team?”, asked Jay.

“We’re assembling tonight at Ann’s place and then we’re doing this Wednesday night after practice”, I said. Jay nodded and I stood up.

“See you tonight Jay.”

“See ya Stephen”, said Jay as I left his room.

Time to find Amigo.


	9. Planning

Amigo easily agreed to our plans. He was probably the most excited out of all of us to pull this off. Jay, Amigo, and I met up at the garage and rode to Ann’s place in Jay’s car. No one would wonder where I was going with the captain of the hockey team.

“So what does Ann have for us?”, asked Jay.

“She is going to help us clean up our plan a bit. We have to make it snappy. If we hang around for too long, the police may be on to us and we won’t have heroes to worry about”, I answered. Both of them nodded and I stretched out lazily until we got to Ann’s. We all put on our suits and walked in. “Ann, Dan, it’s nice to see you again.”

“I’ve looked over your plans and I’ve found a bit of a flaw”, said Ann immediately. Amigo, Jay, and I took a seat and went over the plan with her. When we left, we were confident we could infiltrate the city in 30 minutes max. We were buzzing with excitement all the way to campus. Hosuh, on the other hand, was buzzing with annoyance.

“So you were out partying with the team captain?”, asked Hosuh accusingly. Jay and I instantly got the cue and started to laugh as if we were drunk. We both slung an arm around Amigo and ruffled his hair.

“If it makes you feel any better, we had a designated driver”, slurred Jay. Goddamn he was good.

“What’s in the bags?”, asked Hosuh.

“Phones and wallets crazy!”, I slurred. Jay looked somewhat impressed and went along with it.

“Jeez, with all the crime in town, we can’t just stuff our things into our pockets Hosuh!”, slurred Jay.

“I actually told them to do it. Seemed like a good idea”, said Amigo. 

“It was a good idea”, said Hosuh and walked towards me, “I told you to stay in bed.” Hosuh threw my arm around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. I leaned most of my weight on Hosuh and chuckled.

“Woah, I didn’t know you were the handsy type”, I teased. Hosuh rolled his eyes and looked at Amigo.

“I’ll take this one to his dorm if that’s alright”, said Hosuh.

“Yeah of course”, said Amigo. I left with Hosuh and immediately felt a sense of dread. Fuck, what if he knew I was faking. Thankfully, he didn’t. He lugged me up the stairs and threw me in bed. He then immediately laid down next to me.

“You know, if I wasn’t a hero, I may be tempted to stay the night here”, said Hosuh. I took my chance and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me. I nosed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Why be a hero then?”, I slurred. Oh, being fake drunk may have its perks.

“Because, uh, well, because, my um, moral, good lord do you have to be so close?”, Hosuh coughed, took in a deep breath, then started again, “Because my mom was a villain and at first I thought it was cool, and then I saw what it was doing to my family and I vowed that I would become a hero and stop villains like my mother.”

“Do you not like me so close?”, I asked when he was done to make sure he was comfortable. But his mom huh? She must be a pretty cool lady. But was also intrigued by what happened. His family torn apart by his own mother. That must have been hard.

“Um, no, I like it. It’s just, I like it a lot is the problem”, confessed Hosuh. I smiled internally at the knowledge and kissed the back of his neck. I felt him shiver in my arms and I was instantly gratified. Hosuh pressed back against my abdomen and I instantly knew he had liked it. I placed a few more before pulling back.

“So, what happened between your family and your mother?”, I asked between neck kisses. Hosuh sighed blissfully.

“She and my dad fought about the dangers of it often but the end of the rope really came when she started to be a villain against us. She stole money from my dad, my older brother, and the grandparents on my dad’s side. That’s when it fell apart.”

“I’d never do that to you”, I said soberly. Hosuh was so blissed out that he couldn’t tell the difference in my voice anymore. I smirked and nosed under his ear to kiss his pulse point. He then pulled my on top of him and I easily held myself up.

“You are drunk.”

“You are beautiful”, I slurred. Hosuh smiled then glared and pushed me back onto the bed.

“I have hero stuff to do”, said Hosuh and he swiftly left my room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Then, Joe walked into my room. 

“I know you’re not drunk.”

“I know. It worked to my benefit a bit though.” I smiled up at Joe and Joe smiled and dapped me up.

“So, that’s why he was all blushy on his way out.”

“Oh yeah”, I said and chuckled. “He’s gone for the night but I could use your help.”

“With what?”

“Help me stretch so I can clean off the cut on my leg?”, I asked. Joe’s eyes lit up.

“Hell yeah. Let’s do it”, said Joe.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“Most definitely”, said Joe. He wasn’t wrong. You could hear me screaming in pain for the next half hour before my legs were finally stretched out. I cleaned off my cut and glared at Joe.

Of course I made the asshole pancakes in the morning though.


	10. Heist

Wednesday after practice, Jay and I met Amigo at the garage. We changed quickly and hopped into our respective vehicles. We planned that it was better to take our own vehicles just in case anything didn’t end up going according to plan.

Jay was stationed at city hall in the room closest to the sewer systems. Amigo and I were busy breaking into the banks biggest vault. We hit a button on our communicator when we were ready and woo boy was Jay ready to start. 

Within seconds, city hall was engulfed with flames and he was down in the sewers. Amigo and I filled up our backpacks as quickly as possible and as Amigo picked up money, he set down bombs. Once Amigo and I were down in the sewer, he detonated the bombs he had placed.

With the heroes scrambling and two buildings close to devastated, Amigo and I split up. Amigo went to the museum to rig the place with bombs while Jay and I rushed to the pub to take some money and burn everything in sight. Including a few gangsters but, who needs them anyway.

Jay and I quickly escaped to the rooftops with our backpacks filled with money. We made it to the museum out of breath but the adrenaline shooting off in waves.

I climbed into the ventilation system first and Jay was close behind me. We dropped down to the same gallery together, only to find a few heroes waiting for us.

Thankfully, Amigo was nowhere to be found.

"You massively weak and ugly flap of a villain under the management of a bucket headed buffoon dares to try and defeat me”, said what appeared to be a mouthier hero. Jay and I both looked at each other confused. Was this guy on something? Jay shrugged and I quickly started my rush-down attack.

The mouthy hero was first. If that is what he thought was a good insult, I'm concerned. As I was fighting off two other heroes, Jay had his hands full with three. One of the heroes was Hosuh. One hero was down soon enough but the other one was giving me trouble. Jay seemed to be having the same problem with Hosuh and another hero.

I guess with a single look, we decided to work together. Jay and I jumped into the position the other was in. Jay shot down the hovering hero that was giving me trouble, he then ran to grab what he wanted from the museum. Another hero didn’t have time to react as a spin-kicked him in the face. He was down in seconds.

Then, Hosuh and I were stuck there, breathing heavily.

“I know there is good in you”, said Hosuh.

“I really think all that’s in me at this point is ramen, Red Bull, and spite.”

“I mean same but, why be a villain? Why fight against me?”

“I failed”, I answered slightly ominously.

“Who, what, why did you fail?”

“AP Economics. I was hungover and got a 46.”

“That’s just irresponsible”, reprimanded Hosuh.

“Did you just judge me?”

“Maybe I just did.”

“That’s rude.”

“A bit since I also failed that test.”

“Join the dark side”, I prompted. Hosuh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Go get what you want, I’m too tired for this. And we will be having a long conversation later.”

“I’ll buy you dinner?”

“Pick me up when you’re cleaned up and smelling nice”, said Hosuh and was gone to the roof faster than I could ever get there.

I took my cue and ran for what I wanted. Jay and I then met back up and jumped back into the sewers.

With arms full, bags heavy, and tired from a strenuous fight. We hit the communicator and walked through the sewer towards the casino. Amigo answered with a detonation of the museum, and two beeps to the communicator. He had fallen back to the casino.

Jay and I started running as we realized we were running out of time. We appeared in the basement of the casino was Amigo was waiting for us. He grabbed the paintings from us to we could hoist ourselves into the casino. We then rushed after him to load everything into our truck at the back of the casino.

When we finished loading it up, it was off without a second glance. We rushed back into the casino and fell into the sewer. We had seen heroes jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they spotted us outside of the casino and didn’t want to take our chances with another fight.

Amigo split from us to rig as many small stores with explosives as possible while Jay and I ran to the jewelry store. We only had ten minutes left to get through the jewelry store vault once we got there. The basement was empty but as we climbed up the dusty stairs to get to the upper floors, we saw some movement and heard a couple of voices.

“Sub-zero says he thinks they’ve been going through the sewers. If we go down there, we’ll find them”, said some hero. Knowing where this was probably going to go, I had Jay pick me up so he could stick me to the popcorn ceiling. I grabbed Jay and held him close to me just as the door opened.

As I expected, the heroes didn’t think to look up. Four heroes ran past us and shut the door back as they made their way into the sewers. I let Jay go and Jay had to pull me off of the ceiling. He seemed to be bleeding but nothing he was complaining about.

We beeped the communicator three times. Which meant, get out of the sewers. We had a system of one through ten beeps. After the communicator hadn’t received anything back, we crept through the hallways silently.

The vault still had to heroes protecting it but I hit the both of them with a sedative. For this mission, instead of knives on my wrists, blow-darts on my wrists. I may keep it that way too.

Both heroes hit the ground and Jay and I were off for the finale. I made my way through the lasers which I had studied for the past week. With one final flip in the air, I disarmed the security system in the vault.

Jay walked through the room and stopped in front of a small safe and proceeded to hack. It took about a minute but Jay finally opened it. Inside was a giant ruby and a few letters and legal papers. Jay shoved the giant ruby into his backpack and I shoved the secrets in mine.

We then walked back the way we came and braved the sewers to our ending point, which meant, back to our vehicles. We hit our communicator once in the shadows which was met by many buildings exploding. We then sent six beeps which meant, mission finished.

Amigo ran back to his vehicle in his normal civilian clothes. He blended in well. We nodded at him and Jay hopped into his car.

“You coming?”, asked Jay. I smiled and hopped onto my bike and was off like a shot.


	11. Always Best Friends

Hosuh and I sat down at the dinner table years later.

The town which held our college campus had gone into turmoil after the evils we revealed. Reputable businesses were put up instead and crime steadily decreased as the years went on.

Heroes vanished to make way for the police, and the amount of people attending our college slowly decreased as normal civilians started up their normal lives at the most normal college they could find.

After the Heist that Jay, Amigo, and I pulled off, all of my debt was paid and I started putting money in the bank. Now, I worked as an agent for Canada which honestly left me with good pay and not much work. Hosuh worked as a Florist and on the side, taught skating lessons.

I grabbed Hosuh’s hand from across the table and laced our fingers together.

“What are you thinking about?”, asked Hosuh.

“Marry me?”, I asked back. Hosuh chuckled.

“Stephen, we are married.”

“I know. But I wanna get married again.”

“How about we get a cat instead?”, asked Hosuh.

“Now that’s something that I can get behind”, I told him. Hosuh chuckled again and I smiled.

“What color should we get? I want a white one!”, said Hosuh excitedly.

“Oooh a white one would be pretty. We’d need to get her some cat toys as well.”

“Her?”, asked Hosuh.

“Well we can get a boy cat. I just think it’d be cute if we got a little white girl cat. Like in the Aristocats.”

“Awww that’d be so cute. Can we get one tomorrow?”, asked Hosuh. I nodded and kissed his knuckles.

“So, when can we have a kid?”, asked Hosuh. I choked on my own saliva.

“Sorry. What now?”, I asked in disbelief.

“You know I’ve always wanted a kid”, replied Hosuh.

“Well I didn’t know you wanted one with me. I’m not exactly father material.”

“You’re definitely Daddy material.”

“Oh my gosh stop”, I whined and hid my head in my hands in embarrassment. Hosuh chuckled and grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together once again. He then kissed my knuckles and smiled.

“You should know by now that I want everything with you”, explained Hosuh. I smiled once again and shook my head.

“Hosuh, I have a reputation to uphold and you’re turning me into a blushing puddle of mush.”

“This is called payback for college.”

“But you’re cute when you do it!”

“So are you. Now blush because you are adorable”, scolded Hosuh playfully. I smiled and shoved another breadstick into my mouth.

I dropped villainy and Dan when I finished the Heist. Gosh am I glad I did. He was caught a few months after I left.

I kept in contact with Ann though. She wasn’t caught and even came to Hosuh and I’s wedding.

Jay had found himself a sweet girl to live with and Amigo was living with his YouTube crush. Joe had found himself a girl as well and was happily living in an apartment with her.

Amigo was now an engineer, Jay was crime for hire, and Joe ironically worked at the bank. But like all good friends, we all found ways to hang out with each other.

Once best friends, always best friends. Just like Hosuh and I. Except we married to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this hero/villain story. I have to be honest, I wasn't sure what to do with the ending but I felt like this wrapped up everything nicely.


End file.
